


Tied in your bonds

by Footballerfanfics



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footballerfanfics/pseuds/Footballerfanfics
Summary: Ties are such tricky things, they're best left undone...
Relationships: Frank Lampard/John Terry
Kudos: 2





	Tied in your bonds

He hated it.

Watching from the sidelines, it wasn’t in his nature, he’d played injured before, was even half blinded when they finally clinched the title after fifty painful years at the Reebok Stadium. But even he knew he couldn’t get on that pitch, he was in agony just hobbling to his seat in the stands, so he worked hard. He didn’t leave Cobham till midnight for the next few days, constantly getting treatment in the hope that he could reclaim the captain’s armband and lead his team to victory.

“All done” Billy smiled, heading over to the sink to wash his hands, the massage oils leaving his fingers greasy and unpleasant, “You better hurry up mate, the coach is leaving in 20 minutes” he shouted over his shoulder, reaching to grab a clean towel and drying his hands briskly before throwing it hazily in the corner.

Nodding his head in recognition, JT slapped his friend’s hand before being left alone in the treatment room. His suit was hanging on the back of the door, the same as the rest of the team, the dark charcoal contrasting with the cool white of the room. With a quick flick of his wrist, he saw that he was truly pressed for time, and almost as if on auto-pilot, he speedily slipped his legs into the trousers, zipping and sliding his belt through the loops, clasping it in place. He threw on the shirt lazily hopping up onto the table to finish the job. His mind wandered to Wednesday night. They had to win. If they were to have any chance of actually lifting the Champions League trophy this year, they had to beat Levski. In a semi-conscious mind, he pushed the small buttons of his light blue shirt through the holes, deciding to leave the top one unbuttoned for now. He hated the tight restriction around his neck.

“So?”

The unexpected voice had him twisting quickly to face the door, and the man who was leaning so nonchalantly against it. John winced slightly at the sharp pain his sudden movements caused, through gritted teeth. He allowed himself a few moments to appraise the man's form. Starting at his shiny black shoes, which poked out under the same dark grey trousers he himself was wearing, the material hugged all his curves perfectly, and stretched tightly over Frank’s beefy thighs. His eyes continued their exploration upwards, releasing a heavy sigh as he reached the top half, a ‘V’ of chest exposed, as the top couple of buttons lay carelessly open. His tie hung in a loose noose around his neck, and the sleeves of the shirt were rolled up to his elbows. Finishing his journey John finally landed on his face. The smirk he wore shone brightly, his lips curved upwards in an all-knowing smile, and his eyes sparkled with mischief. Frank knew exactly what was running through John’s mind, ‘cause no doubt it was the same thing running through his. The lust and desire that shone in his captain’s eyes caused him to push up against the door and take a few long strides towards the massage table. John continued to watch his every move. His breath hitched as he watched Lamps trail a sole finger along the edge of the table, running so dangerously close to his thigh.

“So?” he asked again, and even with that vague question, John knew immediately what he was referring to.

“It looks good.” He replied, catching Lamps’ wrist and halting his movements as he came to stand in front of him, “Bill says I can fly, and if I finish training tomorrow I'm back in the team.” He continued, stroking his thumb over Frank’s pulse point as he did so.

“That’s great mate, we’ve missed you out there.” Frank spoke truthfully, his eyes cast down, watching the older man tease the skin on his arm. The goose bumps it created didn’t go unnoticed by either party, and John took advantage of this, using his nails to scrape down his forearm, causing the most delicious friction Frank had ever felt. The soft moan which escaped his lips made John grin triumphantly.

“I don’t think so, geezer. Not with the way you were banging in those fucking goals.”

Frank couldn’t help but chuckle. The goals had more to do with Micha’s absence than JT’s. Raising his head, so he could look his captain in the eye, he placed both his hands solidly either side of John. Trapping him. His breathing soon came out in shallow pants. That was always the effect John had on him, whenever they were close, the heat radiating off his lovers body drove him wild.

“You know I always prefer to be behind you, captain.” Frank whispered in a low, grave voice, his tongue sneaking out to moisten his dry lips. John was mesmerised by Frank’s tongue, watching as the little pink instrument snuck out at the corner, sliding across its owner’s top lip, almost agonisingly slowly. Breathing soon became a problem for the defender, who had to cough loudly in order to pull himself free from his lustful haze. His eyes darted around the almost surgery-like room, white walls, white cupboards, white table, Frank in a naughty white nurse’s uniform… ‘Damn, get your mind out of the gutter’ he mentally kicked himself. Looking down at Frank slightly, he saw the arched eyebrow, and teasing smirk which was threatening to take over, it was like he could read his mind.

“I need to get dressed” He almost spluttered, the arousal, which was steadily growing harder in his pants, restricting the blood flow to his brain. He cast his eyes towards his tie which hung on the other side of the table. Stretching to retrieve the item he flinched slightly - his back still wasn’t 100%.

“’ere, let me get it.” Frank told him, grabbing the dark tie and slipping it over John’s neck. He nudged the younger man’s knees open with his thighs, coming to stand between them. Unconsciously, John immediately wrapped his legs around the midfielder, crossing his ankles, and pushing Frank’s ass further into his body. Lamps didn’t stop the task at hand though, lifting up the collar of John’s shirt. It framed his jaw perfectly, and he couldn’t resist leaning in and peppering kisses along the left side of where the collar met skin, trailing downwards till he met his exposed chin and moving his lips upwards till they fell on his lovers. Sliding their lips together, gently at first, their tongues caressed the others softly, stroking the inside of each others mouths. Frank pulled back before it became too heated, planting a final peck on John’s lips before getting back to the tie. However, much to JT’s amusement, Frank was experiencing a little bit of trouble.

“Need a hand there, Lampsy?” The defender laughed, leaning back on his hands, as Frank stood between his legs, folding one end of the tie over the other, and getting rather frustrated when it ended up in anything but a knot.

“Fuck off.” He bit back, the concentration on his face remaining deeply intense, his brow furrowed in confusion as he alternated with the tie ends. “Its harder doing it on someone else.” He threw out, pouting at his obvious futile attempts. John had to try and keep the laugh in - he knew that a pissed of Lamps was a bad thing, but ‘mocking’ a pissed off Lamps was a fate far more cruel.

Rubbing his hands across Frank’s broad shoulders and down his back, he could feel through the thin material all the muscles flexing under his fingertips. Softly massaging the skin there, his fingers trailed up and down soothing away any stress. Working back up to his shoulders, he knocked Frank’s hands away from his tie, and took it off, holding the ends; he looped it over his lover’s neck, and drew him closer.

“It works better this way.” he spoke in a husky tone, before forcing Lamps closer till their lips finally connected in a searing kiss. Lips clashed, tongues probed, teeth nipped, and hands travelled everywhere. John couldn’t stop, the pent-up desire that had settled in his stomach from when Frank first entered, came bubbling upwards as he continued kissing Frank deeply and passionately enough to take his breath away. After kissing Lamps for a couple of minutes, tongue exploring every part of his mouth thoroughly, John pulled back a little, kissing gently around his lips and down his throat. Licking behind his ear and down his neck, mouth working over his collar bone as he palmed the elder mans erection through his trousers. Hand wrapped as fully around the thick organ as he could manage through such fabric, John started stroking Frank harder.

“Fuck… John!” Lamps cried out, hands clenched tightly to John’s strong thighs, kneading them firmly, with each tug John gave. Frank couldn’t help but groan, his forehead coming to lean against his captains. Pressing a kiss to his neck, Frank breathed deeply, trying not to push up into the hand that was touching him so tantalizingly.

Skilfully, John popped open the initial button of Frank’s trousers with just a stroke of his thumb, pulling the zipper down hastily. He was desperate to feel his lover with no barriers. Finally feeling flesh on flesh caused an accumulated groan of release, both men had such a high sex drive that only the other could fill. John licked at his ear and started pulling his dick slowly, hand feeling strangely cool on his heated flesh.

“Oh Fuck...harder Johnny…faster…” Frank could barely growl out, as John complied wholeheartedly, pumping up and down Lamps’ cock with a greater ferocity. John’s other hand gripped his ass tightly, clawing at the dimpled flesh, which contracted and tensed under his attack, half-crescent shapes no doubt indenting themselves in his skin. The pace quickened, as John used the pre-cum that had gathered at Frank’s head to swipe down his length, fingers working him faster as they slid with greater ease. Frank laid feather light kisses along John’s neck, biting down hard when he felt John’s free hand grab his balls and running his blunt nails over the sensitive skin. Clasping his hands around Johns head, Frank ploughed his mouth on top of his, nipping at his lips, and allowing his tongue to skim over the roof of his mouth. Meanwhile John was pulling harder, determined to bring his lover over the brink into ecstasy, he squeezed Lamps’ cock tightly, scraping the underside with his nails. His thumb worked the elder mans head, teasing his slit as he added pressure to it, planting his thumb on the rim of his head; he kicked at Frank’s legs, widening them.

“Come on Frankie...” John purred against his ear, biting at the lobe gingerly. All the while his hand was still yanking Lamps off. “Aren’t you gonna come for me?” He breathed.

Those final words sent him over the edge. With a cry of John’s name Frank came - releasing his heavy load. John’s thumb against his slit had directed it all towards the floor between their legs. Well they couldn’t get it on their suits, could they?

Lamps thought his knees were going to buckle. All the energy had been drained from his body, yet John’s wrapped legs held him up. Panting heavily, Frank watched through hooded eyes as JT brought up the hand which had been previously wrapped around his member and seductively licked his fingers clean. Knowing how much Frank loved this, he offered him his thumb, which Lamps gladly sucked into his own mouth, tasting himself greedily.

“So fucking fantastic” He groaned, resting against John’s upper body, which still sat upright on the massage table. “I think I should repay you.” He cast his eyes upwards naughtily, his fingers already coming out to tease the zip of his trousers.

“John, coach leaves in five minutes.” The banging on the door had both men jump in shock. Laughing silently, John hit Frank’s arm telling him to be quiet, “Cheers Bill, be out in a sec.” he yelled out to the masseur.

“Good job he didn’t come in…he’d have got a nasty shock.” John smiled, running his hands through Frank’s slightly damp hair, soft beads of sweat had broke out and were now trickling down his forehead.

“Fucking tosser killed my buzz.” Lamps moaned, raising his head from against John’s shirt-clad stomach. He’d been desperate to return the favour, to feel his hand touching the soft flesh of John’s hardened cock, or even better, feel his hot lips surround it, taking him fully in. Fucking Billy!

“Hey.” John crooked his fingers under Frank’s chin, lifting the older man’s head to stare into his eyes, “You can always make me a member of the mile high club.” He smirked, his teeth coming out to bite into his bottom lip. Frank could only look back with wide eyes, releasing a deep guttural groan he pushed himself forwards and slanted his mouth against John’s, the passionate kiss lasting a while before they both pulled back slightly. “You’ll be the fucking death of me, you will.” He growled. Walking towards the corner where Billy had previously thrown the towel and hastily wiping the floor clean of their previous activities. Frank stood on the towel, carelessly mopping it up and kicking it back towards where he found it. Turning around, he saw John had just finished tying his shoes and was reaching for his jacket. Slipping it on, he stalked towards Frank, hands gripping his waist tightly.

“Now you gonna do my tie properly?” He chuckled, eyes flashing with amusement. Frank laughed, gripping the ends of the tie and looping it off his neck and around his lover’s.

“Screw your fucking tie.” he replied curtly, still holding the ends in his grasp, “Besides, I think you’re right, it works much better this way.” He grinned, before pulling on the straps and bringing John’s body closer to his, lips leaving a chaste kiss against the others.

Watching Frank grab his hand, and pull him towards the door John realised that the new season was starting off better than he thought, minus the injury of course, but even then he’d go through it all again - if this was the special treatment he’d receive then it was worth it.

‘Oh Yeah’ John thought, ‘it was much much better this way.’

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally written in livejournal


End file.
